<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate~ Louie and Goldie one-shot by Pewpew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548543">Hot Chocolate~ Louie and Goldie one-shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewpew/pseuds/Pewpew'>Pewpew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewpew/pseuds/Pewpew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the moonvasion all the kids were to scared to sleep alone, so huey went with Uncle donald, Dewey with Della, and Webby with Beakly. Louie though? He didn't have anyone until he found Goldie snooping in Scrooge's room and luckily for him Goldie's willing to listen and help with Louie's problems.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BTW this is kinda angst but mostly fluff **also warning for language**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louie Duck &amp; "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck &amp; "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate~ Louie and Goldie one-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night, it was just one night, louie kept telling himself. Louie has always hated being alone, but this night he NEEDED his brothers to be with him.</p><p>The Duck family had defeated Lunars a couple hours ago, but all the kids were still way too scared to sleep alone. Webby of course went with her granny, Dewey with their mom, and Huey with Uncle Donald. </p><p>Louie unfortunately didn't have anyone.</p><p>Even if he would've been slightly uncomfortable being with Uncle Scrooge, he was still better then no one. Unfortunately for him Scrooge was on the other side of the world solving problems the moon people caused. </p><p>Beakly was definitely out of the question, even though Louie loved her (way more than he'd ever admit), he'd never push his problems on her. Even though Louie's absolutely sure his mom would not have minded comforting her other son, he just not ready for that. After all that happened (if you want to be apart of this family you gotta stop) Louie didn't know if he wanted to be around her just yet. </p><p>And that left uncle Donald.</p><p>Throughout most of Louie's life he as felt like burden, especially when it came to his fears or problems. Uncle Donald was already comforting Huey, why add the burden of the family? So here Louie was curled up in the top bunk, trying to suppress his tears (While failing to do so), and clutching Dewey's pillow (which he stole before climbing into Huey's bunk). </p><p>Normally if Louie was having a mental break down his brothers would make a triplet sandwich and comfort him, vise versa. They're not their so the bed and pillow where the closest thing he could get. </p><p>He hated this, he hated this so much. Why am I such a baby? Louie thought trembling, as he tried to stuff his tear stained face deeper into the pillow. If only Louie could be stronger. He could be in his own bed sleeping the night away-or more accurately playing games on his phone because he doesn't have the ability to sleep, with no worry's. </p><p>But no, he wasn't strong. Louie was even to scared to grab his phone and listen to music.</p><p>Suddenly he remembered something.</p><p>When ever Louie was scared or had a nightmare when he lived one the house boat, Uncle Donald would always make him hot chocolate to calm him down. Louie of course knows how to make it. He has watched Uncle Donald do it to many times.</p><p>The only problem was that he didn't want to leave the room. Louie juggled the two options in his head before deciding to go make the hot chocolate.</p><p>Louie crept down the ladder and out his room, but not before grabbing his sword he got from Toth-ra as a extra precaution.</p><p>He was silently making his way down the hallway before Louie realized he was going the wrong way. Louie was about to turn around when he heard a thud from Uncle Scrooge's room. Oh shit. Louie thought staring at Uncle Scrooge's door eyeing it as if the door would open up and swallow him hole.</p><p>Louie DID NOT want to go in Scrooge's room, but the nagging feeling that the beagle boys or Glomgold could be in his uncle's room pushed him to walk twords the door. After all their not that hard to beat. </p><p>Especially Glomgold.</p><p>And even if he couldn't defeat all of them on his own he could just scream for his family (like always). Each step Louie took his legs felt like jelly and also felt very heavy. </p><p> He quietly opened the door, ready to swing his sword when his jaw dropped at who Louie saw.</p><p>"Goldie?!" </p><p>Goldie turned around and lowered her fists at seeing who walked in the room. "Sharpie? What are you doing in Scroogies room?" Goldie asked while pushing down Louie's Khapesh. </p><p>"I was walking to the kitchen when I heard a noise from in hear. What are doing?" Louie put his sword on his back while eyeing Goldie suspiciously. "I'm obviously waiting for money bags. I've been here 25 minutes where is he?" Goldie said the last part mostly to herself, looking at her watch impatiently.</p><p>"Uh, he's not hear."</p><p>"WHAT? What do you mean he's not hear?!"</p><p>"Shhh! Your you'll wake the whole house!"</p><p>"So what if a couple people hear me, they'll probably be to tired to do anything about it." </p><p>Louie highly doubted that, but was to exhausted to argue. "Uncle Scrooge isn't here because he's solving moon people problems." He let out a long sigh, "Well you should probably be leaving he's definitely not coming home anytime soon." He started pulling Goldie's hand to try and get her to move, but she just stared. </p><p>"Why are you going to the kitchen at 2 in the morning?" Goldie pulled her hand away and folded her arms. "Oh uh, I um, I was going to go make some hot chocolate." Louie stated rubbing the back of his head looking a bit sheepish.</p><p>"At 2 in the morning?" Goldie looked in disbelief. "Ya, it helps..." Louie hesitated "Calm me down." He looked twords the floor. To his surprise she was laughing. "Sharpie why didn't you just say so? Come on I know how to make the best hot chocolate." </p><p>Louie just stood their gawking. Goldie raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Uh um it-"</p><p>"Kid I maybe a bit of a bitch, but I'm not heartless c'mon." Goldie motioned Louie to follow her and started down the hallway.</p><p>Louie now realizing what was happening had started running to catch up with her. </p><p>After a bit of silence they reached the kitchen. </p><p>Louie propped himself up on the counter while watching Goldie take out a pot and put it on the stove. "Kid, do you know if you have any straight chocolate?" </p><p>"Uh, ya it's in the cabinet next to you."</p><p>Louie watched her curiously as she chopped the chocolate. "Huh" Louie muttered. "Huh what?" Goldie still very focused on the chocolate. "Well, it's just I've only ever seen Uncle Donald make Hot Chocolate this way." Louie shrugged even though Goldie couldn't see him.</p><p>Goldie stopped chopping momentarily before going back to it. "Wow, I'm hurt." She simply stated. "Why?" Louie genuinely didn't understand.</p><p>"Where did you think Donald learned how to make this drink from?" Goldie didn't wait for an answer "Me of course, y'know I would think he would have told people where he learned this from if he was going to make it for other people." She grumbled clearly not happy about this. </p><p>"You... taught my uncle how to make this?" Louie asked timidly. </p><p>"Oh ya, all the time. After adventuring normally Donald would be to scared to sleep so I made him this hot chocolate." Goldie said hoping on the counter next to him. </p><p>"R-really?" </p><p>Goldie hummed as a response. "So, did you have a nightmare or something else?" </p><p>"Uh, well I'm to scared to sleep cause of what happened today." Louie muttered having a staring contest with the floor. </p><p>"If you stare at the floor any harder, your gonna break it." Goldie eyed him curiously. "Look kid, your 11 being scared is nothing to be ashamed of." </p><p>Louie didn't respond.</p><p>"Y'know if you think it's embarrassing to be scared now, look at your uncle at 16 he still had me making this drink while he cried his eyes out." She said bumping shoulders with him. </p><p>Louie tour his eyes away to look at her. "Hm" was all he said. God this is hard, it would be so much easier if he was Don— wait a minute. "You kinda remind me of Donald." </p><p>"What how?"</p><p>"Well, you both don't like adventuring, have creative ideas, and are consistently scared. Well, of course that was when he was a kid, I don't know what he's like know." </p><p>"Ya you're rig— wait how do you know that?" </p><p>Goldie only chuckled. She got up to put the chocolate in the pot. </p><p>(A/n: just so ya know this is Louie monologuing) </p><p>Great so he's like his uncle, when Donald was younger. But Uncle Donald is different now, sure Donald doesn't like adventuring, but that's because his sister got hurt, Louie doesn't like it because he's a pathetic wimp. Webby even said his uncle was the most daring adventurer, Louie wasn't even close. The second theirs danger he starts crying. </p><p>Who was he kidding Goldie was only saying that to make him feel better. Even if Donald was scared he was still absolutely sure Uncle Scrooge would still be proud of him. Louie wouldn't be surprised if one day Scrooge came up to him and told him to get out because all he did was cause problems. </p><p>Maybe his mom was right, all he did was hurt the people he loves, maybe he should just go. I mean no one would ever be proud of him, much less love him. </p><p>"Louie?" A soft voice asked </p><p>Louie blinked back to existence. "Wh-whats going on?" He asked looking around.</p><p>"I finished with the Hot Chocolate and when I turned to give you your drink, you were crying and shacking. You ok?" Louie hadn't noticed but his hands were gripping the counter so hard his knuckles where turning even whiter. </p><p>Tears started flowing down even harder now. "Why am I not good enough?" His hands now covering his eyes. "Sharpie, who told you weren't good enough?" </p><p>"No one has to say anything for me to know it." He wailed. </p><p>Goldie was startled by this, she never would have guest that Louie would have thoughts like that. "Who do you think your not good enough for?" She asked gently, placing her hand on his knee. Louie looked down at her and thought for a moment. "My family, friends, you, the world." he said quietly.</p><p>Goldie felt her heart break into a million pieces. "Sharpie, that is absolutely ridicules." His eyes widened, "If your Uncle Donald didn't want you he would have given you up for adoption. I don't know what your relationship is like with your brothers and sister, but I can tell they really love you. I can't even tell you how many times moneybags has called me and would keep me up till 3 in the morning just going on and on about how proud he is of you." </p><p>She took a deep breath and pulled her wallet out of her pocket, "And as for me, do you really think I would have made a drink for you if I... didn't care? y'know I only put pictures of people I care about in my wallet and well look." Goldie opened her wallet to revile a picture of a younger Scrooge and, to Louie's surprise him. </p><p>"I- I don't know what to say." it was true he was lost for words, but at the same time wanted to say a thousand words. "How about nothing, you and I can just drink the Hot Chocolate before it gets cold." Goldie suggested standing up ready to grab the drinks, but before she could something unexpected happened. </p><p>Louie grabbed her by her waist and pulled Goldie in for a tight hug. Her breath hitched, for a second she did nothing, before time caught back up with her and she wrapped her arms around his head/neck. Those couple moments of the hug where the most comfortable Goldie felt in a long time, before Louie pulled away. "S-sorry I wasn't thinking." 2 more tear drops started falling down his tear stained face. Goldie simply smiled and brushed away the tears.</p><p>Grabbing the two mugs, she placed one in Louie's hands and leaned on the counter staring off into space. It must have been about ten minutes before she heard Louie's mug clash on the counter. He had his hands on his face trying to rub away his tiredness. </p><p>"I think it's time you head to bed, lets go." Goldie placed her cup down waiting for Louie to start moving. </p><p>"Sharpie?"</p><p>"I don't feel like moving, just let me sleep on the counter." He said starting to move into a fettle form.</p><p>"I don't think so." Goldie said moving to him picking Louie up bridle style. All he did was snuggle into her arms.</p><p>-----</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Goldie finally reached Louie's room. And after a few seconds of looking at the color coded beds, she determend that the green one had to be Louie's. Goldie, as gently as she could placed Louie in his bed tucking him in. She felt weird doing so, it's been so long since she tucked a child in bed. </p><p>Goldie was about half way through the room when she heard something. She looked back, Louie was staring back at her. "Er yes?" Goldie asked becoming a little bit antsy. "I can't sleep alone." He stated now looking directly passed her. </p><p>She let out a heavy sigh, "Alright then, move over." she said and could see the corners of his beak moving up. As soon as Goldie laid down Louie pushed himself in her side. </p><p>Not long after Louie's snores filled the room Goldie felt herself drift off into sleep and the two mugs still filled with Hot Chocolate lay forgotten in the kitchen.</p><p>--------Scrooges POV---------</p><p>It was nearly 6 in the morning before Scrooge returned back to his house. He was extremely exhausted and had a huge headache. Scrooge had hoped that by the time he got home his headache would be gone, but that was four hours and it kept getting worse every minute. </p><p>So he had no choice, but to go into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was and then to the kitchen so he could get a glass of water to swallow the pain reliever. The first thing his eyes landed on when he walked through the door was two mugs sitting on the center counter. "Curse me kilts do these kids know how to pick up after themselves?" Scrooge grumbled walking over to the cabinet to fill a up a cup of water. </p><p>While taking a pill he decided to just let Beakly take care of the this when she got up. But when he started walking past the mugs he smelled something. Chocolate?  His heart sank a little when he finally realized the drink was hot chocolate. He knows that after about 20 years what hot chocolate could mean. He would walk into the kitchen at early hours of the morning to see two mugs of hot chocolate and then would check on Della and Donald just to see Donald curled into Goldie's arms. This could mean two things, one Goldie is here and was comforting a scared kid or two, someone made hot chocolate and didn't bother to clean up. Both where highly possible options so just to be sure Scrooge would take a lap around the mansion.  </p><p>While walking through the mansion he saw many things. Donald and Huey on the library couch and a book on the ground. Seeing this Scrooge smiled and found a blanket and put it on them. Della sleeping on her bed and Dewey sprawled on the ground.  Scrooge could just tell Dewey was going to wake up sore. While walking to the triplets room Ms. Beakly passed him and said she said that she would start on breakfast. So Scrooge assumed Webby was somewhere in the mansion either sleeping or doing whatever she did in her free time. </p><p>Scrooge finally reached the triplets room and he couldn't say he was surprised by what he saw. Louie was snuggled into Goldie's side while she had a protective arm wrapped around his small frame. He laughed quietly to himself and then reached into his pocket to take out his phone and take a picture of this. Goldie still likes to pretend that she doesn't have a soft spot for Louie, so this will be all the proof (and maybe blackmail) he needs. He re-closed the door and went off to his study.</p><p>---------Back to Louie &amp; Goldie---------</p><p>By the time Louie got up it was 8:00. "Sleep well, Sharpie?" Louie looked around and then saw Goldie pulling on her shoes. </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Well, i'm going to go find moneybags and then scadadel out of here."  </p><p>"Your already leaving?" </p><p>"Kid I can't stay here forever."</p><p>"Ugh, fine." </p><p>Louie managed to pull himself out of bed and walk over to Goldie. "Yes?" Goldie asked one eyebrow raising. Louie's brain couldn't register any words so he just stuck his arms out. "Oh, you want a hug?" All Louie did was nod. She smiled and pulled Louie into a tight hug. "Alright Sharpie, I gotta go bye." Louie started to frown, "Bye." </p><p>"Don't look sad, i'll be back soon." She winked while walking out the room. </p><p>Louie's face brightened at that and so he got ready for the rest of the day. He could not wait for the next time *aunt* Goldie would visit. Maybe things aren't as bad as it seem. </p><p>Word Count: 2,868 (Jeez that's a lot)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this, tell me what ya think. Also do not post anywhere else without my permission and I do not own ducktales.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>